The Fox In A Game
by CrazyForcez
Summary: In a world where only pixels exist, how does a real life entity enter? What does this entity look like? What does it act like? All of these questions will be answered shortly when you read this story. Story is better than summary. Fem-Kirito x Kyuubi/Naruto. Butler-Naruto.
**Crazy: Welcome back to Hell again maggots!**

 **Naruto: *sigh* Crazy was having a lazy week, so sorry about the lack of stories.**

 **Kirito: They'll be fine, anyways, Crazy had an idea about a new story. So here it is.**

 **Crazy: I am still going to continue** _ **Howl At The Moon, Juubi**_ **but I'm still trying to figure out what write on it.**

 **Kirito: It's okay Crazy. So, what's this story about?**

 **Naruto: Well, I appear in the game Sword Art Online and become the final boss, in Kyuubi's form. The creator does not appear in the game. Also Kirito, you're a girl.**

 **Kirito: Cool, that's nice- WAIT, WHAT!**

 **Naruto: I said you're a girl.**

 **Kirito: I KNOW THAT! *sigh* Deep breaths Kirito. Ok, why am I a girl?**

 **Crazy: Because we have to have a pairing. Anyways, Kirito do the disclaimer.**

 **Kirito: Fine. Crazy does not own Naruto, Sword Art Online or any other anime he puts in here. If he did they'd be only shadows of what they are now.**

 **Crazy: Ok, onto my new story.**

 _ **At Floor 100**_

"Okay guys, we're at the last floor do NOT forget, this is the hardest boss in the game, so many people will die fighting the boss." a girl in red and white said. "Asuna, calm down. We are the strongest people in the game. So it shouldn't be that hard." another girl in black and white said. "Kiriko! This is the FINAL boss. Do you really think, Kayaba Akihiko made the final boss to be easy!" the now name Asuna said.

"Let's just enter the room Asuna." Kiriko said. "Fine, but you're not off the hook yet." Asuna said. Asuna opened the door only to see darkness. "It's so dark, I can't see anything." Kiriko complained. As she was about to use the Night Vision technique, blood red flames appeared on millions of candles. A blood red Fox with nine tails laid at the back of the area sleeping. There was bones and ashes everywhere.

"This is a creepy place." Kiriko whispered. "Tsk, it's fine. The thing's asleep, we can kill now." a random player said arrogantly. "You idiot, we need to play this safe!" Asuna whispered angrily. The player quietly walked up to it, and was about to stab it in the head until a red tail appeared and stabbed him in the stomach. **"You know, I hate cocky people." it growled.** He flicked his tail, and the body went flying into the wall. The giant Fox stood up, it walked over to the group.

"Everybody get ready, it's coming!" Asuna said. Everyone got their weapons out, and got into their own fighting stances.

The fox stopped in front of the group, it lowered its head in front of Kiriko. **"You're more powerful than you let on, you're the only one that has one hundredth of a chance of beating me. I respect that. So I'm not going to fight you." the Fox said.** Everybody face faulted. They all except Kiriko had a WTF face. Outside Kiriko had a calm face, but inside she was freaking out. _'How the fuck did he know I was that strong.'_ she thought frantically.

" **In tradition of the Fox clan, I am here by now your servant for the remainder of yours and your families life." the Fox said calmly.** Now even Kiriko had a WTF face. "What do you mean your my servant for the remainder of me and my families life?" she asked confused. **"The Fox clan has a rule where anybody who has a chance of killing them, our clan are protectors, we serve till we die." the Fox explained.** "Oookay, but how will serve me after we finished the game?" Kiriko asked. **"My clan have dimension hoppers, Foxes who can travel dimensions. And I happen to be one of them. So I can exit and enter any dimension I want." the Fox explained.** "Okay, but how will a thirty story Fox enter a house?" she asked. **"I can change into a human form whenever you want me too." the Fox said.** "Okay, change into your human form." Kiriko commanded. **"As you wish** **Aijin** _ **(Mistress)**_ **." the Fox said.**

Blood red fire surrounded the Fox in a tornado. The tornado died down quickly revealing a man. The man was wearing a red and black butler's outfit. He stood with a bow. _(Ciel royal guard outfit in Elsword but replace blue with red)_. "Wow." Kiriko whispered with a small blush. **"Thank you. Well, we might as well be leaving."** he said as he walked over to the door. He put his hand to the door as he whispered words impossible to understand. The door opened with a loud creak.

"Is this actually happening?" someone asked himself. "Apparently, it is." someone answered.

The doors shined with a dark light as everyone screamed in pain as their mind was ripped from the Amusphere _(sp?)_ and their bodies returned to their real ones.

 _ **In A Hospital Room**_

"AH!" Kiriko yelled as she woke up with a jolt. But her body was not used to the sudden movement as her body was riddled with pain. "Ow ow ow, ok no fast movements" she whispered to herself. **"How are you feeling** **Aijin** **?" a familiar voice asked.** Kiriko whipped around to the sudden sound, only to see the demon from before carrying a tray of food. She sighed in relief, "Oh, it's just you. Sorry that I didn't ask before, but, what is your name?" she asked. **"My full name is to long to remember but you can call me either Naruto or Kurama." the demon fox answered.** "Hmm, I'll call you Naruto." Kiriko said. **"Thank you, I happen to prefer that name over Kurama." the now named Naruto said.** Kiriko blushed a little from the praise, "Y-you don't have to thank me Naruto-kun." she stuttered. **"Oh, but I do. Anyways eat up, you'll need your strength." Naruto answered.** "Sure. Thank-you." she said as she started eating.

 _ **A Couple Minutes Later**_

"Ahh, that hit the spot. Thank you Naruto-kun, did you make this?" Kiriko asked as she finished eating. **"Yes I did Aijin. By the way you have visitors." he answered.** "Huh" "NEE-SAN!"

 **Crazy: Boop-e-doop,and that's chapter one people.**

 **Naruto: *sigh* Yes it is Crazy, you can count. So sorry about the lack of stories, just so you guys know this is a filler story, not a real one. We will only update when we're either really bored and can't find anything to do or don't know any other story ideas.**

 **Kirito: Wow, such commitment Naruto, I applaud you.**

 **Naruto: Oh, haha. Anyways, if you guys want to help with any story ideas, type them down and send them to Crazy's profile as a private message. It'll help us put. Anyways Kirito, want to do the honors?**

 **Kirito: Sure Naruto** _ ***takes rocket launcher***_ **so goodbye, review, no flames.** _ ***Fires rocket launcher* *Camera falls***_

 **Crazy: WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP ON STEALING MY JOB!**


End file.
